


The Small Things

by bullshitily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concert, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sterek Bingo 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily
Summary: — Чувак, ты должен позволить мне! — кричал он с возбуждённой улыбкой на лице, и как Дерек мог сказать этому нет? Поэтому он даже не пытался. Потребовалось немного маневрирования из-за толкучки людей вокруг, но в конце концов Стайлзу удалось ненадёжно усесться на плечи Дерека.





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791942) by [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/pseuds/BulletBlaze). 



Громкая музыка заполнила голову Дерека, шокируя его от макушки до пяток и заставляла воздух вокруг вибрировать во время мощных гитар и сильнейших басов. Люди давили на него со всех сторон, но он не обращал внимания. Не со Стайлзом прямо перед ним, впихнутым прямо ему в грудь. 

Дерек никогда не был большим музыкальным фанатом. Здесь была пара групп, которые ему нравились, но не настолько, чтобы платить пятьдесят баксов за возможность увидеть их в тесном потном помещении с незнакомцами, пахнущими травой, с запахом разных тел и множеством других многочисленных ароматов. 

Но Стайлз любил это. Он любил музыку и близость толпы, и ощущение, что он в окружении людей, которые, по крайней мере, были похожи и разделяли все это. Ему нравилось ощущение связи с людьми то ли из-за того, что он пережил, то ли это от природы. Дерек не был уверен, но он был совсем не против. Потому что видеть такого Стайлза удивительно: беззаботного и страстного, не волнующегося о какой-либо катастрофе, которая обязательно нагрянет. Он прыгал под музыку, не совсем попадая в бит, выкрикивая слова любой играющей песни. Он сильно вспотел, и Дерек мог легко понять, что его ноги болели и он очень устал, но ничего не могло его остановить. 

Дерек никогда не устанет смотреть на Стайлза, наслаждающегося чем-либо. Слишком часто им приходилось откладывать все для того, чтобы понять, как выжить. В том числе и такие простые вещи как музыка, чтение и обычная прогулка без какого-либо давления. 

Это также становится серьезной преградой для таких вещей как отношения. Дерек и Стайлз не совсем _встречались_ , они не целовались и не делали ничего такого, но знали, что между ними что-то есть, не игнорировали и не отрицали этого. Были жаркие взгляды, долгие прикосновения, тесные объятия после драк. Но не было времени. Не было никакой возможности позволить этому... _этому_ развиваться. 

Они не жаловались, так как были не только _живы_ , но еще и имели то время, которое им оставалось прожить, для того, чтобы быть вместе.

Но были моменты, когда они были наедине, — ну, не одни, но и не в окружении стаи — когда Дерек желал, чтобы они могли позволить себе быть чем-то большим. Просто дали шанс. 

Мысли Дерека оборвались, когда Стайлз обернулся и дернул его за рукав. Вокалист группы говорит что-то о том, что все "чертовски готовы"; Дерек не знал, для чего, но все тех, кого он видел вокруг себя, взбирались на спины и плечи друзей, и Дерек понял, что знает, чего хотел Стайлз. 

— Чувак, ты должен позволить мне! — кричал он с возбуждённой улыбкой на лице. И как Дерек мог сказать этому нет? Поэтому он даже не пытался. Потребовалось немного маневрирования из-за толкучки людей вокруг, но в конце концов Стайлзу удалось ненадёжно усесться на плечи Дерека. 

Стайлз уже не такой легкий, как прежде; он накачал больше мышц за последние годы, что не так заметно под его мешковатыми футболками и фланелевыми рубашками. Конечно, он все еще худой и долговязый, но в данный момент Дерек был благодарен за свою сверхъестественную силу. 

Концерт продолжался: тела сдвигались ближе, люди с камерами стояли на сцене, Стайлз кричал и двигался, находясь над толпой. 

А после Дерек почувствовал руки, скользящие по его щекам и остановившиеся, когда коснулись кончиками пальцев его подбородка. Осмелев и взглянув вверх, Дерек увидел улыбающееся лицо Стайлза, глядящее на его. 

Затем Стайлз нагибается, опираясь торсом на макушку Дерека, и тому пришлось сильнее опереться на ноги, выставив одну, чтобы удержать их обоих от качки вперед. 

Как только Дерек открыл рот, чтобы накричать на Стайлза за идиотское поведение, — снова — губы Стайлза ненадолго прижались к его. 

Поцелуй, если это можно так назвать, длился всего мгновение и не был полноценным. Он пришелся в сторону, на дюйм или около того, от центра, и рот Дерека был открыт, чтобы отругать парня. Это было слишком быстро и слишком торопливо, а также слишком давяще, чтобы сделать это реально хорошим поцелуем. 

Но, _боже_ , это было идеально. 

Стайлз выпрямил спину, и счастье исходило от него волнами, забивая нос Дерека и наполняя его грудь удовлетворением. Дерек слышал его выкрик, когда началась другая песня, слышал его смех, когда ущипнул его за коленки и не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Может быть _все это_ развивается намного больше, чем он думал. Это мысль заставила его улыбнуться еще шире.


End file.
